


more than enough

by headedforshore



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headedforshore/pseuds/headedforshore
Summary: Brienne and Jaime in a quiet moment shortly after his arrival in Winterfell, post series 7.





	more than enough

Brienne sits on the floor of her chambers, furs pulled tight around her, the fire burning in the hearth reflecting in her bright blue eyes as she stares into it absently. Ser Jaime arrived in Winterfell the day before, not with the Lannister army at his back, but with news of the Queen’s betrayal instead.

Brienne’s been avoiding him. She knows he knows it, and she knows she should go to him, but something in her prevents her. She doesn’t know what to make of the new situation in which they find themselves: no longer with opposing allegiances, and Ser Jaime’s relationship with his sister ended for good. It’s been easier for her, all this time, to put aside her feelings for him, to keep her attention on keeping her oath to Lady Catelyn, and now to Lady Sansa. But now that he’s here, it’s impossible to prevent those feelings from forcing their way to the forefront of her mind, and it frightens her.

A knock on her door startles her out of her thoughts. It takes her a long moment to get up to answer it; she’s not sure she wants anyone’s company tonight. She opens the door, and there stands Ser Jaime, dark circles beneath tired eyes, and looking much thinner than he had been when they had met at the Dragonpit, but no less beautiful for it.

He gives her a small smile, a soft look in his green eyes, and she has to force herself not to avert her gaze. “Hello, Brienne,” he says quietly.

Brienne steps aside to let him in, closing the door behind him. She takes one of the furs from her bed, returns to her place in front of the fire, and he settles on the floor beside her. With gentle hands, she drapes the fur around his shoulders, drawing back quickly when she realises the intimacy of the gesture.

Neither of them says anything more, but Ser Jaime gives her the same look he did when he came to her door, and she gives him a small, shy smile in return, lightly squeezing his arm, just above where the golden hand meets his flesh. She goes to remove her hand after a moment, but he puts his own hand over hers to keep it where it is.

They both cast their eyes to the fire, enjoying the simple pleasure of each other’s company in comfortable silence. They both have much to say to each other, but words can wait. For now, this is more than enough.


End file.
